When the Day Met the Night
by Sakurazero
Summary: While Kagome is asleep Inuyasha realizes that he and the moon have similarities they both fell in love with the sun.


So yay! Got a new chapter out for Father Figure and I've been working on a new story so here it is. Enjoy Inuyasha does not belong to me. He belongs to the awesome Rumiko sempai and Kagome. And ipods or the song 'When the Day Met the Night' they belong to Mac and Panic! At the Disco.

* * *

><p>Kagome stretched her arms as she listened to her ipod. She was sitting on her chair currently doing her homework as she was listening to Panic! At the Disco. The song Northern Downpour coaxed her to sleep and she finally succumbed to the soft songs spell.<p>

Soon a red clad figure jumped through the open window and he scowled at the fact that it was opened but his heart softened at the fact that it was opened for him.

Inside the girls room he took a moment to savor the scent of cherry blossoms and jasmine and her own musk.

He looked over to the sleeping girl on the desk and once again his familiar scowl took place on his face.

'Keh, figures she would sleep when she spent hours badgering me about going home'

His scowl soon disappeared taking with it his rage. He then careful not to wake the girl picked her up bridal style and gently lowered her onto the bed.

A rare smile crossed his face as he brushed a hair from her face admiring her beauty until he heard soft music that made his ears perk up.

He looked around until he spotted a small blue rectangle on Kagome's desk connected to small plastic strings and small balls that the music seemed to be coming from he recalled Kagome calling them headphones.

He put them in his ears and was amazed at the soft music when he heard a voice.

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night_

When the sun found the moon  
>She was drinking tea in a garden<br>Under the green umbrella trees  
>In the middle of summer<p>

When the moon found the sun  
>He looked like he was barely hanging on<br>But her eyes saved his life  
>In the middle of summer (summer)<p>

In the middle of summer  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night  
>Summer (summer)<br>All was golden in the sky  
>All was golden when the day met the night<br>Summer, summer, summer, summer  
>All was golden when the day met the night<p>

So he said, "Would it be all right  
>If we just sat and talked for a little while<br>If in exchange for your time  
>I give you this smile?"<p>

So she said, "That's okay  
>As long as you can make a promise<br>Not to break my little heart  
>Or leave me all alone in the summer."<p>

Well he was just hanging around  
>Then he fell in love<br>And he didn't know how  
>But he couldn't get out<br>Just hanging around  
>Then he fell in love<p>

In the middle of summer  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night  
>Summer<br>All was golden in the sky  
>All was golden when the day met the night<br>Summer, summer, summer, summer  
>When the moon fell in love with the sun<br>All was golden in the sky  
>All was golden when the day met the night<p>

Summer, summer, summer, summer  
>In the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer<br>the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
>the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer<br>In the middle of..

As the song ended with the laughter of children he turned to look at Kagome and he blushed. He and the moon had a similarity they both fell in love with the sun.

A soft smile spread as he bent to place a soft kiss to Kagome's lips.

With another blush he leapt up and out and darted to the well his smile growing as the seconds paced.

He knew that one day soon he would confess his love to the girl of his dreams, his sun, because she was his salvation, she saved him with one look of her deep blue eyes that engulfed him the first day he met her.

* * *

><p>AN-Yay! Another fanfic hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing that I'm exhausted now so night!

-SakuraZero


End file.
